Princess of Motorcity
by hyotonuzumaki
Summary: summary inside


_**Hyoton: Hey all this is my Naruko/Motorcity story and I want to say I'm looking forward to this honestly along with prince of oto and Heir of the First saiyan (Yes I'm doing a Naruto/DBZ) Story big deal want to fight about it?**_

**Summary: The fourth great Shinobi war had finally reached its climax for both sides…But not without loss as Naruko Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze Senju the Sandaime Juubi Kitsune/Ookami and Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha was the sole survivor of the fourth war after taking control of the Edo Tensei giving her father and the other kage more strength they sent her to a new world that needs her just as much as theirs did. Look out motorcity the princess of Detroit is about to rock your world**

**Notes: Chakra using Naruko/Juubigan(EMS/Rinnegan/Byakugan)/Ten tailed /Goddess-like Naruko/OBB (One Bad Bitch) Naruko/Slightly sadistic/cold Naruko/Weapon using Naruko**

**Harem: Kaia/Foxie/?/?/?/? **

**Well let's get to it shall we?**

_**00 Field of the fourth great shinobi war 00**_

"I can't believe it all turned out this way" a woman said in the rain as her black hair flowing with red and silver streaks was matted down as she wore her black anbu styled pants with a dark blue turtleneck sweater with the left sleeve missing and a black trench coat with grey flames licking the bottom her sclera were black while her eyes were snow white in color

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned to see a blond haired man with soulless blue eyes wearing the standard jounin attire of Konoha with a white version of her trench coat with red flames as the kanji for yondaime hokage was emblazoned on the back

"I know you didn't want this musume but it was safe to assume that none of us here, didn't imagine this outcome" the blond haired man said getting a nod from the three other men next to her

"He's right Naruko-chan but all we can do is move forward" an elderly man wearing what looked like a black jumpsuit and an old samurai helm on his head said patting the tall woman on the shoulder as ten long tails swept back and forth

"Jiji I'm not sure if you're seeing what I am so let me point it out for you" she said walking forward till she was several feet away before turning

"**WHAT THE HELL IS THERE TO LOOK FORWARD TOO! MY WIVES ARE DEAD! MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD! EVERYONE I'VE HELD DEAR TO MY HEART ARE GONE AND I CAN'T JOIN THEM BECAUSE I FUCKED UP ON A HANDSIGN MAKING ME THE NEW JUUBI! SO TELL ME WHAT IS THERE TO LOOK FORWARD TOO?!**" She roared before falling to her knees in tears

"hina-hime, hebi-hime,Tsu-chan,Ino-chan there all gone" She said as the old man patted her on the shoulder as she looked up to receive a slap across her whiskered face waking her go wide eyed

"You're sixteen fucking years old and a kage Naruko Uzumaki fucking act like it!" the Sandaime said sobering the teen age girl up as she nodded

"Yeah…Okay jiji but I've presented my point what is there to look forward to? All life plant and living are no longer around so what am I going to do? I mean not even you four are going to remain amongst the living soon" She said seeing their bodies starting to flake away

"Naruko what do you remember me telling you about there being multiple Universes?" the elderly kage said forming several handsigns with the his two predecessors while her father was writing several seal tags from the wood formed by the Shodaime hokage

"I know what you told me about it but I thought that you just hit your pipe a little too hard that day" she said getting a snort from her father and the second hokage

"Ignoring the remark we're going to use a series of space time ninjutsu to send you to another universe while your father works on a seal to regress your age to an infant locking away your memories of this world until you hit a certain age although your mind will already know full well how to use chakra and to access it" he said getting wide eyes from the girl he saw as a granddaughter before she blacked out

As he caught her he said "Minato how are those seals coming?"

"I just finished it all we gotta do is place them on her and the note to the family who'll find her" he said as he used the same paper from the tree Hashirama made as he used his chakra to write out a note

"Sensei the gate?" he asked as the white haired male said

"We're almost finished but we'll have no idea where she'll be sent to when she gets there. She could end up floating in an ocean to some Kami forsaken place" he said getting a nod silently praying she'll end up in a nice place

"I already had my clones grab everything of value here in the villages from the forbidden scrolls to her family scrolls to learn from and clothes for her" the Sandaime said placing them on a seal in her arm after they placed the seal to regress her age as she was returned to an infant

Her father wrapped her up in her cloak along with her weapons as he slipped the note he wrote while kissing her on the forehead "Naruko I know your mom already told you this already but…Be a good girl. Eat healthy, don't stay up too late. Listen to whoever takes care of you, and if your anything like me then your biggest concern is women I only had Kushi-hime so I'm practically clueless on this subject but don't fall for the first woman you meet…IF you had to fall for someone let it be some girl who can keep you grounded and know your mom and I have always loved you"

"The portal's open Minato toss her in!" The first said as he started to fall apart along with his brother and Sarutobi

"Alright!" the yondaime said gently tossing the sole living survivor of the fourth great ninja war as the portal closed granting the four kage their time to leave the world

_**00 Motorcity,Detroit 00**_

"I hate it" a red headed woman said sitting up in her bed with her husband who looked at her with sad eyes as he sat up with his two tone blond/brown hair coming over his shoulders

Looking at her she was looking out the window of their bedroom in Motorcity as the rain came down "Hate what baby?"

"I hate my deep voice duke" she said with a slightly deeper alto than a normal woman with her back turned

"I hate my big feet, my still visible Adam's apple, I absolutely despise the fact I have to shave every morning" She continued as he brought himself closer to her

"I hate that no matter what I do with my body I'll always be disgusted with what's between my legs" She said as tears started to fall as he placed his hands on her shoulders

"Babs baby…listen to me" he said as she lowered her head

"But the thing I hate the most is that I'll never be able to have our child!" she cried as he wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him

"Babs…Babs look at me no matter what it takes I'll make this up to you sweetie…you can count on it" he said whipping her tears when a loud bang came shocking the two of them when one of the guards in their home came into their room

"Sir there seems to be something by the front door that I think would require both of your attention!" he said adverting his gaze as they grabbed some robes as they followed him outside the home as they came to see a crying bundle as Babs ran up to the infant as she cradled the crying bundle in her arms

"Aw who would leave this adorable little thing out here in the rain?!" she raged still coming down from her emotional moment as she combed her fingers through the child's multi-colored curls when she brushed her hand against something furry as the child purred getting an adorable coo from the woman when they sat in the kitchen

"Hey Babs you said you studied Japanese before the world went to hell right?" Duke asked getting a nod still cradling the child as he handed her the note that was peeking in the coat she was wrapped in

"It seems to be some traditional Japanese writing and some of the kanji seem to be un-recognizable but I can still translate" she said before asking the female guard who like all the other male and females in the home were dressed as vales'

"And Sarah would you be a dear and make some baby formula for this adorable little girl?" she asked getting a nod as she went around the kitchen

"Let's see it says here" she started before reading

'_Hello to anyone who reads this firstly I would love to thank you for finding my little Naruko. To whom this may concern my wife and I weren't well and was already close to dying when Naruko was born. Her mother had already passed and is waiting for me to join her soon but all I can ask is give her what her mother and I cannot…The jacket you found her bundled in is the first and last gift her mother and I can give her_' she read the first part as the grown man had started feeding her as he was also given some diapers as he started to change her and noticed to things. One he was like his wife and second she had what appeared to be ten wolf/fox tails

"What is this?!" He exclaimed as his wife looked over to see what had him shocked as she went back to reading

'_You may have noticed but like my wife my daughter is a hermaphrodite with both functional male and female genitalia. And as for the wolf ears and tails where we're from there were nine powerful demons that was intent on causing mass destruction…To prevent this I sealed them into my daughter…Before you cast judgment or think she is the demon herself she isn't for even as a newborn her will overcame that of the demon making her a demon but made her the new ten tails (in a mark on my daughter where she will show you when she's older containing the information of where we were from)_'

'_I ask you who ever you are please raise my little girl as if she were your own daughter…please give her what Kushina and I are unable to give_

_Signed,_

_Minato Namikaze Senju and Kushina Uzumaki Uchiha _

_Mother and father of Naruko Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze Senju'_

Attached was a young red haired woman whose stomach was swollen with her being wrapped up in the arms of the man who wrote the letter wearing a white and red version of her cloak

"What do you think honey?" She asked handing her husband the photo as he looked at the happy couple as he shifted his attention to the sight that steeled his choice with his wife's eyes holding so much joy as she cooed to the baby as she rubbed her whisker marks

"…I say we keep her" He said making her shift her attention to her husband as her eyes were alit with hope

"Really?!" she asked getting a nod from the man making her hop in his lap kissing him

"Besides if I'm the duke and you're the duchess then it's only natural we need a princess" he said brushing his hand through his new daughters scalp getting a deep purr

"Oh thank you sweetie" she said kissing him again which he returned as the woman returned with some on hand baby formula as she began to feed her which to their surprise she drained the bottle in a matter of moments

"Here you go Babs I must ask who's child is that?" she asked getting a smile from the red head

"She's my daughter…My little Naruko" she said kissing the tailed child on the forehead causing the little girl to open her eyes revealing black sclera with snow white eyes as she giggled reaching for the woman as she brought her finger close as the child's clawed hand firmly grasped it

"Shall I go inform the others about this?" Sarah asked getting a shake of the head saying

"No we can tell them all in the morning but for now I think it's time we all go back to bed…Question what day was she born anyway?" Duke asked making the two women look at the calendar

"We could do today its October tenth" Babs said holding her daughter close to her chest

"Welcome to the world Naruko .N.S Devlin" she said getting a question mark from the two other adults

" .N.S? If you're coming up with an acronym Babs I feel you could have done a bit better" Sarah said getting a snort

"No it's the last names of her parents. U for Uzumaki, UC for Uchiha, N for Namikaze and S for Senju but we can all agree that that is quite the mouthful. So I compressed it" she explained getting an '_oh_' from the two as they nodded as they all yawned

"Well I think that's a sign to go back to bed good night Babs, good night duke" Sarah said getting a '_good night_' in return as they all got up heading to their room

_**00 Babs and Duke's room 00**_

Lying back in bed he watched his wife get their new child comfortable as they fell into blissful unconsciousness as she sung their child a lullaby

"Goodnight Duke" she said kissing him which he returned

"Night Babs and goodnight Naruko" he said kissing their new daughter on the forehead as she yawned bringing a smile to they're faces

Babs because she could finally have a complete family and duke because his wife was happy

_**00 six years later 00**_

"NARUKO UZUMAKI UCHIHA NAMIKAZE SENJU DEVLIN!" the entirety of Motorcity shook hearing the earth shaking yell while one particular thought

'_Uh oh whole named used I'm in trouble!_' a six year old thought was she ran from a mob of vales' wearing a pair of tight black pants with bandages wrapped around the shin and some brown sandals with a red t-shirt tucked in with a green gem necklace around her neck with a old worn headband adorned with what could be seen as a leaf around her neck as a collar

The most interesting thing about her was the fact her eyes were snow white with black sclera on top of her head covered by a black bow were two long wolf ears and ten bushy wolf/fox tails

Hiding behind a building the mob ran by as she looked out the alley saying "Heh suckers they'll never catch me…Now to get me that ramen"

"_Oh and where would you go to get that Naruko?_" she heard making her jump causing her nails to dig into the ceiling as she looked down to see a slender young woman wearing the standard uniform with her hair done in a braid with her warm brown eyes shining with mirth behind her sunglasses

"H-H-Hey Sarah it's great to see ya…You look good did you lose weight?" she said lamely as the grown woman grinned

"Stuck huh?" she said leaning against the wall as the young girl narrowed her eyes as she growled

"Would you please just get me down sis?" she asked pulling the puppy dog eyes as the taller woman shook her head

"I'll get the crowbar" she said getting the young girl to whimper as the tall woman shook her head

"It's funny your fearless when involving fighting, or anything that involves danger but you're as fearful as a kitten when this happens" she said prying her hands from the ceiling

"Yeah yeah just get me down" she said as she pried her feet from the ceiling allowing her to land on her feet

"Are you sure you're not part cat instead of a fox and wolf?" Sarah asked sarcastically as they walked back to the Devlin home getting a shrug in return as the young demon walked back with her hands behind her head

_**00 Devlin family home 00**_

The duo finally reached home that seemed over the top for any normal person as this was no run of the mill home but a large estate surrounded by car parts with her parents and the vales' she hit with two costumes

"Naruko can you explain why you did this?" Babs asked wearing a pair of white shorts with red stripes with a white top and jacket with red stripes along with a gold belt hanging on her shoulder with her wrapped up in her husband's arms wearing an alternate colored version of her clothes

"I thought they could stand to get into the season of the holidays" she said spreading her arms to the group as the girls were wearing witch outfits with purple and green stockings with high heels as the men were dressed as skeleton's

"She makes a good point dear they really haven't expressed the holiday have they?" Duke asked as she nodded before her mother schooled her features

"Still don't you think you owe them an apology?" she asked making her daughter of four years to tilt her head to the side before nodding

"I'm really sorry everyone what I did was over the top" she said sincerely as they waved it off since she was able to walk she's been pulling pranks which involved them chasing after her and in total honesty they all enjoyed it because it gave them a reason to exercise and make a game out of it although Sarah is the only person to find and catch her…plus it was always funny seeing the young girl plan a new prank everyday

"Now Naruko what are you going to do since you got your morning exercise out of the way?" Duke asked sitting on the hood of one of his many projects waiting to be made

Thinking on it she said "I think I'll go for a walk around motorcity see if there is anything I can do"

They nodded as she ran off before Babs said "Make sure your back by dinner!"

"You really think you gotta inform her on that? The girl eats more than everyone in our home combined and still has enough room for another twenty servings. She knows when dinner starts cooking and when it's finished like it's engraved in her memory" Duke said getting relenting shrug from both Babs and Sarah before they walked off into the home

_**00 with Naruko 00**_

'_Hmm what should I do…Hit that old guy's place? Nah I'll visit during lunch I've been to practically everywhere in motorcity_' she thought hopping form the roofs since she had those dreams of an older looking version of her she knew how to do a lot of things using that odd sensation by focusing it through her body like walk on water and even defy physics by walking up walls and on water

She even found some odd marking on her arm but knew nothing on it so she decided to leave it be till she has another strange dream or curiosity finally claws at her brain

In mid hop she heard what appeared to be water causing her to turn her focus to see what appeared to be some forest in motorcity?

"Now that looks promising" she said tying her headband around her eyes and focused on her tails letting fade from existence since nobody in motorcity besides her family at the estate and the old man from that old diner knew about them

"Let's go exploring shall we Naruko" she said to herself slyly jumping from roof to roof as she jumped over some hovering machines

_**00 ? 00**_

"Huh never think I'd see something like this here in motorcity" she said standing on the edge of a deep ravine as she looked down to see a large and lush green forest with trees and animal life drinking from the stream

"Now how would I go about getting down there…Oh there's away" she said noticing a large branch just within jumping distance as she jumped with her hands outstretched and swung onto a thick tree trunk and slid down till her feet were firmly planted onto the ground

"How about I take a walk around see what's around here" she said to herself as she walked through the large forestland

_**00 Another place in the dense forest 00**_

"Kaia head down to the lake and get some fish for dinner alright?" a dark skinned woman asked wearing a brown dress with a black belt and fur pelt on her waist asked looking at her daughter sitting on the porch of their tree house

"Alright mom anything specific?" a younger woman asked with spiky green hair wearing a slightly oversized tan shirt and skirt with her hair in a ponytail asked

"Whatever you grab I've already got the fruit and vegetables to eat" she said getting a nod as she slid down a vine

'_hmm what to get…Carp I think mom's tired of that since we've had it twice this week…tuna…It has been sometime since we've had some fresh tuna_' she thought swinging from branch to branch when she noticed a shadow fly past her

'_What was that!_' she thought following it as she trailed behind it into the denser forestry until they came to a stop on the top of a tree

"Your good for following me this well…Only person who has been able to keep track of me was my sister Sarah" the figure said as it turned to show a girl the same age as her with a large black bow in her black/red/silver hair with her eyes covered and six whisker marks adjourned to her cheeks

"Who are you?" Kaia asked cautiously stepping forward reaching for a small knife in a leather pouch strapped behind her back

"I'm Naruko…Naruko .N.S Devlin but Naruko Devlin or Naruko is fine with me it's nice to meet you…" she started with her hand outstretched

Kaia said nothing making the young girl sighs "this is where you take my hand and tell me your name…Let's start over I'm-"

"No no I got that sorry I'm Kaia Fang I don't think I can say I've seen you here in terra before" she said making the young girl raise an eyebrow

"Terra? Is this where the place is called?" she asked as Kaia suspected she was looking around

"Yes everyone here are called terradwellers since we live off the earth. But how did you get down here?" she asked making the young girl point up

"I jump from some tree branches. I was leaving my home when I saw this place and my curiosity got the better of me since I've never seen this place before and I've been all over motor city so I just had to come and check it out" she said with a grin while scratching the back of her head

"So you just jumped from stories high in the air just to look around" she asked getting a nod from the girl causing her to sigh

"You're an odd one you know that?" she asked getting a grin

"Odd is the most interesting and enjoyable way to live. You doing anything if you are I can help" she said telling the green haired girl to lead to where they're going

"It's my turn to get dinner for me and mom so I'm going to catch some fish for mom to prepare" she said getting an '_ah_' from her new partner

"So do you just become friends with anyone you meet or is it all unintentional?" Kaia asked as the two traversed the trees

"Eh mom says I've got a knack for making just about anybody my friend. If you go into motorcity everyone there has nothing but nice things to say...Dad says it's because of my pranks" she said as an after thought

"Pranks?" Kaia asked as they landed by the large lake as Kaia grabbed a nearby basket as the two stepped into the water or more so Kaia stepped into the water while Naruko walked on it

"H-How are you doing that?!" she asked seeing the mysterious girl's feet not even submerge themselves in the water

Looking down she said "Don't know I always get this odd sensation and I just know what to do although it's always after a dream I have"

"Dreams? What about?" she asked grabbing some fish while Naruko tossed some in the basket perfectly

"I always see an older version of myself in some kind of moment with friends or fighting…Its weird really but whenever I see those dreams I feel really sad when I wake up" she explained

"…It could be reincarnation?" she suggested getting a question mark over her companions head

"What's that?" she asked as the two sat on the edge of dry land

"Reincarnation is when after a soul comes to an end it is given a second chance to live and from what my mom tells me there are some cases when that souls old memories bleed into their new body as dreams…that could be the case" she explained getting shrug in return

"Eh if things get too out of hand I'll come to you since you're pretty smart about these things…So want to hang out?" She asked getting a raised eyebrow from the tanned girl

"Why?" she asked as the two of them walked back across the land

"I want to know more about my new friend and show you some of my pranks" She suggested getting a shrug

"Sure just let me drop this stuff of at our hut and we can go although my mom will want to meet you first" She said getting a shrug as Naruko followed her through the trees

_**00 back at Kaia's home 00**_

"Hey mom I got dinner and I wanted you to meet a new friend" She said walking into the tree house as Naruko followed

"Alright just let me finish up" Naruko heard before a older version of Kaia walked in from what she guessed was the kitchen

"Thank you sweetie and you must be Kaia's new friend that's good she doesn't have many friends what is your name dear?" she asked in a kind tone squatting down to eye level

"I'm Naruko .N.S Devlin but you can call me Naruko Devlin or just Naruko it's nice to meet you ma'am" She said politely as she extended her hand as the older woman grasped it and shook before retracting

"I must ask child how did you get out here if you're blind? And aren't your parents worried?" She asked making Kaia's eyes widen for thinking that

"Hehe…No I've traversed all around motorcity with no problem and my parents know I can handle myself…But no I'm not blind I was born with a pair of problems so I keep them covered" she said gesturing to her eyes and the bow

"May we see?" Kaia asked getting a shrug

"I don't see why not" she said pulling the bow from her hair revealing her black wolf ears as she pulled the headband down to show the sides of her head having veins bulging as her eyes were enlarged before they faded as the eyes shrunk to normal level with black slits as her tails were revealed

The two women were wide eyed before a small blush formed on Kaia's face as Naruko said "You can see why I cover them"

"So can I mom?" Kaia asked getting a nod with an afterthought

"Just make sure you make it home in time for dinner okay Kaia?" She said getting a nod as the two ran out the house missing the mother's amused smile as she shook her head

'_Ah it seems Kaia's got her first crush…To be young again_' she thought as she walked back into the kitchen with the fish '_Hmmm…Tuna_'

_**00 motorcity 00**_

"So Naruko where do you live?" Kaia asked following Naruko from the roofs till they hit a high point near a tower seeing her point at a bright building

"Over there at the Devlin estate. Although my dad is one for over the top theatrics mom tends to keep him in line" she said as Kaia nodded

"So what kinds of pranks do you do?" She asked seeing Naruko point to the large supply of paint

"Eh just stuff to brighten people's lives living here things are kinda boring and depressing since Kane decided to make this world a slum so whatever I can do to cheer people up is what I do…You know given a laugh" she said with a grin while her new partner in crime only had concern written on her face

"Are you sure they won't be mad?" She asked getting a nod as she watched Naruko walk along the side of a large building in the middle of motorcity as she started to paint it

"Of course Kaia besides this is one of the abandoned buildings nobodies lived in since before we were born. And from what I heard that butthead Kane is going to send some cronies to destroy this thing…Might as well give him something to see" She said halfway finished as she drew a crowd watching the young girl work before climbing back up

"Come on Kaia grab a brush and live a little!" she said tying it around her waist as she pulled some cans down with her placing them on vacant window sills

"What should I paint?" she asked getting a laugh

"Whatever comes to mind!" she said as Kaia thought about it before starting making her laugh

"See that's it! Live a little bend some rules throw caution to the wind…Tell me what do you think of my little masterpiece?" Naruko said standing on an open sill as everyone cheered whistling and laughing at the image of Kane with his skull open showing a baseball with a large screw in it as a dialog box nearby said '_My I.Q. is smaller than my shoe size_' and with it was an arrow pointing to said show with another bubble holding an eight

"What do you think Naruko?" she asked causing the young girl and the crowd bellow to come over to see a rather impressive painting of Terra with the wildlife drinking from the lake on another side of the building

"That's amazing are you sure you've never painted before?" she asked with her arm wrapped around Kaia's neck getting a shake of the head

"well I gotta say this is impressive for someone who's never held a brush before…A real eye for detail to be honest" she said nodding when both of their stomachs growled

"It's still early and a ways before dinner want to get a bite to eat? My treat" she asked getting a nod as they hopped down getting congratulated on the most recent artwork which they returned with a smile

_**00 Jacob's Diner 00**_

"Hey gramps you here?" She asked as they walked up the stairs of the handmade diner

"Yeah kid and I saw what you and your lady friend did gotta hand it to ya Naruko I've never seen truer words come from him than that moment" he said whipping an imaginary tear from his eye getting an eye roll

He was a skinny sort with a red bandanna wrapped around his head with a white shirt and ripped blue jean vest and jeans

"Kaia this is Jacob but I call him gramps" she said introducing them

"Ah so you're the young ladies partner in crime haha kid you are one hell of an artist…You're a terradweller?" he asked getting a nod

"Ah meet a few back in my prime nice sort real down to earth so what can I get you since naruko's gonna order her usual" he said pointing to the girl who now had a fork in hand as her mouth watered

"I guess I'll get what she's getting since by the looks of her face it seems pretty good" she said getting a nod

"Two Naruko specials coming up" he said going behind the counter as Naruko said

"So Kaia what did you think about your first prank? I do a lot of crazy things but since this was your first time I thought I'd start you out soft" she said getting a shrug

"It was really fun truthfully can we do this some more later?" she asked getting nod

"Yeah I haven't had this much fun in forever! So Kaia what is it like in terra?" she asked making the young woman think

"It's a small community like I said. We have our own government as my mom is the leader of Terra as her father before her…and so on. When I come of age I'll have to take over" she said

"That's cool I don't know what I intend on doing in the future…except stop Kane" she said getting a raised eyebrow

"Stop Kane? How are you going to do that?" she asked with Jacob wondering the same thing

"He's ruined the people of motorcity's life because of the things he's done and even with his perfect utopia he tries to take away people's freedom down here because they're as happy as they can make themselves with the lives they made from what they have left to salvage…I intend to tear his utopia out of the sky and show the people that's topside just who their following for who he really is" She said with passion as Jacob nodded

"Well kid when you start to take action past the paint you can count on me to have your back from car parts when you get one to weapons to fight off his machines…who knows maybe your little girlfriend will support you" he said with a grin setting down two bowls of broth and noodles while the two blushed

"Hey now Kaia's my friend and I just met her today!" she said with Kaia nodding with both fighting down a blush when Jacob said

"I don't hear either of you disagreeing you know" he said when he got hit in the forehead with a straw

"Shut up!" she said while slowly eating the noodles before looking over at Kaia seeing her stare at her noodles as she took her fork and swirled some noodles till there was a good amount as she held it to her mouth

"Open" she said while Kaia hesitantly opened hers and swallowed the noodles before she snatched the utensil from her mouth

"Ohhh Kaia and Naruko sitting in a tree!" he started before getting hit with a spoon

"Knock it off gramps" she growled when she was tapped on the shoulder when she turned she saw Kaia with her cheeks bulging with a stray noodle on the side of her lip making her chuckle thinking '_She is pretty cute-Wait where did that come from?!_'

Plucking the noodle from her cheek she ate it making the girl blush asking "Can I get some more Jacob?"

Nodding he took both their bowls and gave them their next helping "But the elder is right I and many of the terradwellers will help you when you need us"

She grinned "Alright!...Now I just need a ride maybe I can find an old car lying around I mean Motorcity has scraps in surplus"

Jacob shrugged saying "You'd be surprised kid heck most of this place is made from car parts"

Pointing to the 'table' it was just a ceramic table top resting firmly on a car engine

"Ugh kid ain't it a bit late?" Jacob said pointing to the clock making them turn to see it saying '5:48 pm' making her eyes widen

"Holy hell come on Kaia we gotta get you home before your mom hunts me down and I gotta get home before my mom cuts off my tails and makes a coat out of them!" she said grabbing Kaia by her arm dragging her out of Jacob's diner

"CYA POPS!" she said with Kaia waving goodbye making him chuckle

"Ha silly kid but she's got heart…I wonder if that old car is still there" he thought going into his workshop thinking

_**00 With Naruko and Kaia 00**_

"And we're here…Record time!" she said huffing as Kaia had swirls in her eyes before shaking it away

"Thanks for hanging out with me…I had fun" She said with a small smile getting a grin

"No problem we're friends and if you need me you know where to find me since I showed you where I live and you know where Jacobs place is so go to those two places if you need anything" She said putting her arms around her friends neck giving her a hug as the terradweller returned it with a slight blush

"N-No problem Naruko" she said giving her a quick peck on the cheek before running missing the young girl's growing blush

"I better head home" she said running through the streets

_**00 With Naruko 00**_

"Hey mom hey dad I'm home!" She said walking through the estate as her mom walked through a door seeing the spring in her daughter's step causing her to ask

"What's got you so chipper sweetie?" She asked getting a raised eyebrow

"Chipper? What makes you say that?" Naruko asked as she pointed to her tails that were wagging rapidly

"Hehe sorry but I made my first friend" she said with a smile as her tails swung even faster if that was possible as her mother wrapped her in a hug

"That's great! What's the kid's name?" Babs asked happy her daughter has finally made a friend her age

"Her names Kaia and she's from that forest area in Motorcity we had a lot of fun with a prank…She's really good at painting even though it was her first time at it" She said in a single breath seeing her mother grin

"Aww Dukey our little girl's got her first crush!" she getting a screeching halt from the music room as her father ran in

"What! Who is he?!" he asked getting a groan from the little girl while her mother sniggered as her husband triggered his over protective father mode

"Not he sweetie a girl from the Terra lands. She made her first friend and made her first crush in the same day" she said hugging her daughter getting a groan from the little girl

"Oh? What's her name princess?" he asked getting in close as their daughter averting her gaze

"_Kaia Fang_" she said silently getting a squeal from her mother making her think '_Oh god help me…Put me out of my misery!_'

_**00 With Kaia 00**_

'_Oh Gaia please put me out of my misery!_' she thought being wrapped up in a hug from her mother telling her about her time with Naruko

"Oh my baby's got a crush with her first friend…I think I smell the ceremonial incents and bonding paint" she said as a forethought making the young girl turn completely red save for her spiky green hair making her resemble a tomato

"MOM!" she exclaimed causing the older woman to laugh

"You never know sweetie when your father and I were your age were the same as you and Naruko…There was just something about him that naturally attracted me to him" she said with a sigh picking up an old portrait of her husband when she was pregnant with Kaia

He was a strong looking older man with a dark tan and green marking on his body with wavy toxic green hair and brown eyes much like her daughter's own

"I'm just kidding dear but honestly I wouldn't be surprised if you two end up that close some people are instantly attracted to each other spiritually bound to the other since birth…It just takes some time to find out" she said patting her daughter on the head before sitting at the table

"Now come on dinner's ready" she said as Kaia joined her mother for dinner

_**00 ten years later 00**_

***Tap******Tap*** "Ugh late check out! Late Check out!" a figure said under her large queen sized bed and black silk sheets

***Tap******Tap******Tap*** "Ugh if it's that creepy guy from that mama's boy group I'm going to give him a sex change making him a daddy's girl instead" she said as from under the bed a sixteen year old Naruko

Getting up she showed she matured quite a bit since she was a child as her form was taut and firm wearing black boy shorts with a red tank top supporting her growing low D-cup with her hair in a mess as it was now at mid back

Opening the window to her terrace she was hugged by her girlfriend of six years Kaia who like her had grown standing slightly at neck length as her hair was done in a ponytail kissing her secret lovers neck getting a low groan

"Kaia as much as I love the thought of waking up like this what is it?" she asked pulling her back onto the bed with her laying on her stomach

_**00 flashback six years ago 00**_

"_AHHHH!" Naruko yelled running to the bathroom turning on the hot water as she scrubbed her hands and face when her parents and surrogate sister Sarah came running in the room _

"_Sweetie what's wrong!" Duke asked with a wrench in his hands while her mother and sister had a crowbar and ratchet_

"_I-It's not coming off!" she said in a panic still scrubbing as the others could only watch in confusion and worry _

"_What's not coming off?" Babs asked turning off the water as Naruko turned it back on trying to get it off _

"_The blood! The blood isn't coming off!" she yelled getting worried looks from the three as Duke brought his daughter into a hug _

"_Princess there is no blood…You just had a nightmare" he said rubbing her back gently causing the ten year old to cry _

"_It wasn't a nightmare!…It wasn't a nightmare It was real! The screams the smell of blood and the bodies!" she wailed clutching her father tighter as she rocked back and forth when her father stood up bringing her with him as they went into the kitchen _

_**00 kitchen 00**_

_The three could only watch in worry as the normally happy and smiling girl they were so accustomed to go into a frantic mess as she rocked in her seat with her hands clutching the sides of her head with her eyes closed shut _

"_Naruko tell us what you saw?" Sarah asked sitting next to her placing a hand on her shoulder only for the girl to flinch away shaking _

"_It was frightening…I…I was or at least I think it was me" she started when Babs said _

"_You think?" she asked getting a shake of the head_

"_Kaia said that when a soul dies it's reincarnated or some other spiritual business and those memories and actions sometimes bleed into that soul's current life. An older looking version of me was fighting in what looked like a war and we were winning when the enemy brought out this giant monster with nine eyes before it turned into a…a tree of some kind with a single eye and it started killing everybody" she started covering her ears hearing they're screams _

"_M-Me and everyone who survived the first attack retreated as we tried to think of a way to counter it when the others died on the way back…Oh god Hinata, Ino, Anko, Tsunade I'm so so so so so so so so sorry I couldn't save you" she said as tears escaped her eyes _

"_What happened after that Naruko do you remember?" Sarah asked gently rubbing her back trying to calm the girls breathing as she was hyperventilating _

"_I-I was angry…Very angry and killed the army that took their lives with my bare hands before I confronted the monster and sealed it away but…I didn't seal it away" she said as her tails curled around her while her ears flattened _

"_If you sealed it but didn't seal it then what happened this monster do you remember how many '_Tails_' it had if any?" Duke asked getting on his knees to get to eye level with his worried daughter looking into her frantic white eyes _

"_I-It had ten! I was just so angry when I was fighting the army the man summoned the dead to fight as I took control of them to help me…I sealed it away but I didn't just seal it away I…I consumed it! I…I became the monster!" she wailed as her daughter wrapped her arms around her father's neck crying _

"_You are no monster!" Her mother yelled making her daughter's head snap up as her mother cupped her cheek _

"_Your still our little girl…The same little girl we've raised since you were an infant and no dream or nightmare is going to tell us or you otherwise…Naruko there is something we have to tell you" Babs said grabbing the note she found with her daughter and the cloak _

_As she handed her daughter the note and photo Babs, Duke and Sarah went into an explanation of how they found her as they pointed to the seal on her shoulder _

_Remembering the seal from her memory she bit her thumb drawing some blood as she swiped it across the mark as several large scrolls fell to the ground with several smaller scrolls and another note fell on top of those _

_Picking up the note there was a photo of Naruko with several women attached as they all smiled as she read aloud_

'If you have found this than Naruko has finally hit the age of ten and regained her memories of her…'_Past life_' and activated the seal. If this is the case than you deserve to know that Naruko isn't from your world. The world she's from is a world of bloodshed and loss as shinobi or what you would know as ninjas. Growing up Naruko was born an orphan as me and Kushina died the night of her birth when we sealed the second strongest of the tailed beast creature's of destructive power with this being known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune or more commonly known as the nine tailed fox.

When she was growing up she grew up alone ostracized by my mistake of trusting the populace of thinking they'd see a child that bares a heavy burden for their safety as a hero…I was a fool to believe this as it wasn't the case as they treated her as the monster given flesh. As she grew she knew of a pain no child should know as she closed her heart to others that treated her like the nine tails as she slowly fell to darkness training to become strong.

This all changed when she met her first fiancée Hinata Hyuuga a child of a pure soul who didn't see her as a monster but more so as a person who was given an unfair slot in life and with her help slowly thawed her frozen heart. As she grew she met more people she loved who she held dear as her heart grew bigger with each meeting and heartfelt embrace.

This all went south when the fourth great war happened as destructive group known as the Akatsuki came into the light attempting to create the ten tails a demon that they intended to use to bring about '_peace_' as they used it to bring their control over the world.

Naruko wasn't the only person to contain a powerful demon as she, and eight others were known as Jinchuuriki '_The power of human sacrifice_' letting them use that demon's power. They had already gained eight of the nine leaving Naruko the sole Jinchuuriki in existence as the previously resurrected Juubi '_Ten tails_' with the command of the one who summoned it was intent on using its power but it was missing the Kyuubi '_The nine tails_' to complete it.

While in naruko's enraged state she killed the man who summoned it and attempted to do what her ancestor did to the first ten tails and become it's Jinchuuriki like the sage who did so before her….But that was not the case as she instead became the Juubi giving her immortality as well as those she spreads her blood through or mates…only for them to have fallen during the war in her arms

In her depression me and the three other hokage '_fire shadow_' regressed her age and sealed away her memories and sent her somewhere she could have the life she should have had in the first place…With this letter there are several scrolls from the other villages ranging from jutsu to Kinjutsu and the smaller scrolls are her personal things from techniques to weapons and memento's.

Naruko you may be angry at this fool of a father for making your life like this in the first place but know that I truly am sorry and that your mother and I as well as your loved ones will always love you. So wherever you are I pray you live a happier life.

Signed

Minato Namikaze Senju

The Yondaime Hokage_'_

_To be honest everyone was shocked as she was held by Babs Duke and Sarah as Babs said "It doesn't matter if you're from another world Naruko you're still our daughter and we love you…And I know this means no consolation but happy birthday sweetie" _

"_She's right Naruko you're still my little princess and that will never change" Duke said kissing her forehead bringing her closer to tears _

"_Besides we're happy you came here little sis you became that ray of light we desperately needed and you brought that the moment you came here" Sarah said whipping away a tear _

"_Now it's still early how about we go back to bed for a couple hours and eat later huh?" Sarah asked with a nod as the other three nodded as they all went back to their beds while Naruko placed the large collection of scrolls by her bed and the photo on her nightstand while she laid down and closed her eyes worried the most important person in her life will reject her_

_**00 after breakfast that same morning 00**_

"_So Naruko what are you going to do today?" Babs asked getting a shrug _

"_I'm going to probably get some fresh air that note is a bit much to take in. I was going to probably go see Kaia as well" she said despite the emotional wakeup call she experienced she still couldn't fight down a blush though she managed to hide it well enough _

_Nodding she said "alright sweetie just be sure to be careful alright?" _

_Running out the door after kissing them all on the cheek she said "Cya mom, Cya dad, Cya Sis!"_

_Duke said stretching "It's great to see her in better spirits than earlier…I never thought I would see our usually proud daughter so vulnerable"_

_Taking the plates to the sink Sarah said "Yeah but so long as she's got people there for her I wouldn't be worried"_

_Babs and Duke nodded going about their business in the estate with Babs having a grin_

_**00 Terra 00**_

"_Mom I'm going out for some air" Kaia said to her mother as she walked out the tree house feeling some disturbance as she followed her intuition to see Naruko sitting on a branch deep in the forest land wearing a long sleeve shirt and jeans with her ears flat on her head and her tails wrapped around herself_

"_Naruko?" she asked getting one ear to perk up as she looked over to see her friend Kaia_

"_I always mean to find out how you know where I am whenever I'm here" she tried to say humorously though Kaia could hear the change in her voice_

"_Naruko we've been friends for ten years I had to know where you are because you'd always pop up out of nowhere like a bloody ninja…But jokes aside I know something's wrong Naruko talk to me" she said sitting next to her _

_Sighing she said "You always do know when something's up not even my parents could pick up on it…Well remember when we first met I told you about those dreams?" _

_Nodding she said "Yeah but you said it was an older version of you…Why?" _

"_Well it turns out it wasn't my reincarnation but me in the past sense" she said explaining the events that transpired as of early in this morning and what she read as the girl slowly cried while Naruko slid away slowly _

"_Naruko?" Kaia said whipping her tears away seeing her friend shy away _

_She went to touch her only for her to flinch away as Naruko said _

"_You probably think I'm a monster now…A murderer" she said quietly before she was wrapped up in a hug from behind_

"_Naruko we've been friends for years I know who you are…Sure I didn't expect you to be some warrior from another world but your still someone I truly care for" She said as Naruko heard Kaia's heart race_

"_K-Kaia?" she started when her lips were sealed slightly by the terradweller before she pulled back _

"_Besides my mom told me love is born when two are connected spiritually maybe that applies to across worlds as well" she suggested as she was pulled into another soft kiss_

"_I would like to believe she was right" Naruko said putting her forehead against Kaia's as she wrapped her tails around them both falling into a comfortable lull _

_**00 Flashback over 00**_

"Naruko were you listening" Kaia said sitting on the demon's stomach while leaning in her face

"Baby it's not even two I can't even think this early. Besides I was thinking about how we got together in the first place" she said getting a smirk from her lover

"My mother is doing something today" she said getting the girl to open her eyes

"Kaia not to sound weird but your mom is always doing something…You kinda need to be specific with this" Naruko expressed getting a sigh

"My sixteenth birthday is today and as such our people are holding a ceremony to see who weds me…I…I can't back out of it and mother can't do anything to negate it" she said feeling naruko's hands cup both of her cheeks

"What can I do about it though? I mean it's not like I can just run in and shout '_I object!_' like some cheesy movie…can I?" she asked getting a shake of the head

"You've watched too many movies…No it's a ceremony where any man or _Woman_ competes for the girl or man's hand in marriage. The competition being a fight to prove the strongest as it's anything goes so long as no lives are lost" she explained as Naruko began to see where this was going

Since she acquired those scrolls she trained herself using everything she read and even used a skill called the shadow clone to speed up the training process using them to read and practice the chakra required material while she placed high quality gravity and resistance seals on her to make her stronger and faster while practicing with weapons and found herself re-learning what she knew at a far faster pace

And she even went to teach Kaia the physical aspect of things but felt something come from her like she was forming her own chakra network…a large one

"So I assume you want me to enter and win your hand in marriage?" she surmised getting a nod as Naruko grinned snaking one arm around her neck pulling her head closer causing her to blush

"My my Kaia if I didn't know better I'd say you were asking me to marry you? You naughty girl…and you know naughty girls need to be punished" she said huskily as she flipped her love on her back as she pinned Kaia's arms down above her head while kissing her while going for her neck

"N-Naruko…S-Stop" she tried to fight back only for Naruko to growl in her ear

"Although my love I'm not opposed to being your…Husband? Wife? Which ever really. And although I don't have a ring to give you this will work well enough" she said sitting up as she took off her jade green necklace and put it around Kaia's neck

"So what time will the ceremony start?" Naruko asked lying down as she pulled Kaia in close with her arms around her neck while lying under the blanket

"Today at noon" she said turning in naruko's hold

"Good this way I can sleep with you a little longer…Night Kaia" she said yawning which Kaia returned as the two promptly fell asleep missing the door to the room creek open with a slight flash before closing

_**00 hours later 00**_

"Naruko hurry the ceremony starts in a couple hours!" Kaia said standing by the bathroom door when it opened revealing Naruko in a new change in attire

She wore her headband around her eyes again wearing a black long sleeve high collar kimono top that was left partially open showing she had bandages wrapped around her chest with black anbu styled pants with the standard shinobi sandals and had two sword one being an all black chokuto on her waist

With the other being a giant sword with a motorcycle handle (Red queen) on her back as she had several pouches on her sides

The thing that had Kaia blushing was her being partially straightened as it came over her left eye leaving the right one exposed as her ten tails fanned out

Smirking she asked "So I take it I look good?"

All Kaia could do was nod getting a snigger from the girl as they heard a knock on the door

"_Naruko what are you going to do today?_" they heard naruko's mom Babs from the other side

"I'm heading down to Kaia's she said she needed my help with something" she said

"_Alright just make sure you eat something before you do something crazy like last time_" Babs said getting a groan

"One time and nobody lets you forget it…Don't worry mom I'll get a bite to eat on the way there" she groaned getting a snigger

"_Okay! Oh and good morning Kaia make sure Naruko doesn't do anything stupid alright?_" Babs said shocking them as Kaia was wide eyed as they looked at each other

"_You two aren't as quiet as you think…By the way you two looked so cute sleeping_" Babs said walking away from the door laughing

"How did she…" Kaia said getting a shake of the head

"Kaia one thing you should know about my mom is that she's virtually a ninja when she wants to be…It's one of the reasons I don't prank her because she can be…for a better term frightening" Naruko said walking to her terrace window she opened it

"You mean to say intimidating?" Kaia proposed

"In that term…yes…Now come one I got some ass to kick and a wife to marry" Naruko said with a smile which Kaia returned as they jumped off the balcony before running through the junkyard

"So…How does the whole Ceremony go? I mean there has to be some limits to it right?" Naruko asked while running through the streets of Motorcity

Nodding Kaia said "Well it does have limits…One being the number of fights depend on the number of people participating and there are no men versus men and women versus women it's just all who chose to fight"

Nodding she relented "Anything else?"

"Once there is a winner the two will be married and go through a bonding ceremony where the two are painted with a ceremonial bonding ink at by the current leader the ink is usually full body save for a few area's" Kaia said as they finally reached Terra as she gestured to the men and women with their markings exposed

"Ohhh I guess that makes sense…But the marks all appear the same two on both shoulders two along the ribs and two on the legs…How would anyone know the difference?" she asked getting a snort

"They all have a subtle difference you see the two women by the lake? And the men picking the fruit?" she said pointing to the two making Naruko lift her headband to see they did have a subtle difference some of the edges are more narrow or ornate

"Ah I see" she said looking at her watch making her eyes widen

"Come on it's almost twelve!...And where do I go to be permitted to participate?" she asked while being dragged through Terra

_**00 Tribe chambers 00**_

"Mother!" Kaia said walking in with Naruko in tow as her mother turned making Naruko and Kaia's eyes widen seeing her guest

"M-Mom what are you doing here?" Naruko asked getting a snort

"Sweetie you are far too much like me…Kaia's mom and I have been friends since we were the age you two met…I'm guessing you are entering to win Kaia's hand?" she said with a grin making the two blush

"Oh Babs your horrible…So Naruko I hear your from another universe" She said getting a hesitant nod

"And your world has some set laws especially with abilities like your own one of which is a term called polygamy" again she nodded when Kaia wrapped her arms around Naruko's

"Well truth is our people don't mind that so much. And we're understanding of your laws and obligations to keep your family lines and abilities ongoing" she continued getting a nod from the girl

"But that's for another time…I understand your hear for the right to wed my daughter and to let you know you have the right to use anything at your disposal even your abilities so long as you don't kill anyone" she said getting a nod

"Are you wearing any armor?" she asked getting a negative showing she was only wearing the bandages around her torso and her opera style fingerless gloves

"And your weapons?" she asked showing her naruko's two swords and the knives she carries in her pouches

Satisfied she said "Alright do know that with you now in this fight there are a total of twelve fighters few of which are twice your and Kaia's age"

Raising an eyebrow she asked "are the fights separated by rounds?"

Nodding "Yes everyone fights the first round which splits that to six then three teams of two then the winning team fights last"

As they spoke a loud horn went off as Kaia said "There's the announcement bell you'd better go and get prepared I gotta get ready too they fighters are converging in the ceremonial fighting grounds it's the flat of land in the center of the lake"

Shoving her out the room Kaia's mom said "She's well toned and Physiqued…I can tell I'm going to have some rather healthy grandbabies to spoil"

Blushing while changing behind a screen she shouted "MOM!"

Looking at Babs she said "Just like when we were kids huh?"

She nodded "Oh without a doubt in fact if it weren't for me and Duke Caius wouldn't have had the nerve to enter and win"

Whispering she said "_It's the same reason I told Kaia about the ceremony…Besides those two are just so cute together_"

Babs nodded pulling out the camera she used earlier this morning to show the image of Kaia sleeping on Naruko's chest before the two left giving Kaia her space to change

_**00 fighting grounds 00**_

'_Huh the fishing grounds are surrounding the ceremonial arena…huh kinda like the hero's water in Taki_' Naruko thought remembering her visit to Taki as a genin

Sitting in front she saw that there was a small group of people counting including her five women and seven men as she walked to that group she was confronted "Hey what do you think you're doing here?"

Turning her attention to the woman who was slightly older than her she said "Like you all I'm competing for Kaia's hand…And if you think I'm some push over because I'm '_blind_' you've got another thing coming"

"Outsiders are not welcome get lost before you get hurt" the tallest male said getting a snort from her

"oh yes the stereotypical muscle man talking big…I spoke to the leader here and she gave me permission to fight got any problems take them up with her…And I think you should shut your mouth it seems she has something to say" she said pointing up as they followed her arm to see Kaia's mom and who she guess was Kaia in a shroud of some kind as they stood on a naturally made stage

"My brothers and sisters of Terra! It is another momentous day as another young woman's coming of age has arrived my daughter and your future leader of Terra…Kaia!" she announced while gesturing to her daughter who threw off her covering nearly making naruko's eyes pop out from behind the covering of her old worn headband while trying to wet her now dry throat

Kaia was wearing a type of ceremonial clothing which comprised of a forest green nylon belly dancer style pants with the legs being nearly see through while the crotch was solid jade in color with a type of flowy fabric attached to both of her wrists that was a earth tone brown

Her stomach was bare while her chest was covered by a tan tube top that covered her chest while leaving her neck bare save for naruko's necklace as the top was held up by the sleeves that were attached at her armpit with her hair being left flowing

To Naruko she was breath taking and Naruko knew that the other's fighting for her hand agreed but smiled when she subtly waved to her which she gave a small smile

As Kaia turned her attention to the crowed her mother said "Like every generation you few who have the courage to fight for my daughters hand until there is only one winner in the end!"

The man who spoke earlier said "But Boss! Why should we allow an outsider to take part in this holy ceremony?!"

As she looked down everyone knew he stepped in it saying "_WE?!_ We Should allow it? I am the leader here! I allow Naruko the right to fight because she has known my daughter since they were children and deserves the right to fight as much as anyone here…But if you have some trepidation then you two will be the first to fight"

Gesturing to the solid land mass in the center of the lake she said "Naruko…Reigns you two will be the first fighters of the ceremony"

The man jumped in the boat with a ferryman getting him across as Naruko followed on another boat waiting for the start of the fight

_**00 with Kaia and the others 00**_

"Hey Kaia haven't seen you in a while there" she heard seeing Jacob walk over with Duke and Sarah

"Hey Jacob it's great to see you again come to cheer Naruko on?" she asked getting a nod from everyone

"Yeah after you two left a couple years back I've been looking around my workshop for a gift for Naruko I did the same thing for Duke when I first came to motorcity" he said pulling out a rolled up piece of paper from his vest pocket

"I gotta say I've practically tore my place apart trying to find this little beauty…But like I gave her old man the map to his ride I picked the car that would best match her…although with how long it's been since I've found this she's going to have a bit of work to do" He said looking at the arena floor

"So the fight starts yet?" Duke asked getting a shake of the head from Kaia

"No we give the fighters a chance to gauge their opponents for a moment…I think they've had enough time mom" she said gesturing to Naruko who's hand was tapping the hilt of her chokuto while the other was in the closest pouch on her waist

She nodded grabbing the carved and hollowed Elk horn before blowing into it causing the sound to echo through Terra

_**00 Arena 00**_

"You have one last chance to give up now outsider before you get hurt!" the man said standing in front of Naruko who sighed

"Of course like a mutt it's the smallest dog who barks the loudest…Well pooch since I've seen your bark" she started before vanishing out of everyone's sight until he looked down to see her crouching when she swept his legs from under him when she kicked him into the air while waiting for him to come down

"Let me show you my bite!" she finished when she punched him in the chest launching him across the arena and into the water halfway in before he started to submerge

"Winner NARUKO!" Kaia announced getting a couple of cheers mixed in with boo's from those who are against naruko's participation when she got in her boat and joined the rest of the fighters thinking unaware Kaia was thinking the same '_one fighter down another eleven to go_'

_**00 short time skip 00**_

_As the fights continued Naruko could only watch on in boredom as they hardly had any training past the basics comparable to her world. The only thing she knew since her time spent with Kaia was that they were hunters as well and mainly focused on attacking from afar while fighting up close unless they had no choice. _

_The fact that she got her opponent's feet from under him before he could react was obvious. After the six round fights were over the people remaining were six people including Naruko, two women and three men. And the more she stuck around she faced more animosity amongst the other Terradwellers save for Kaia and her mother whose name she learned was Lebreau. _

_Naruko was currently inspecting her weapons which still consisted of her two swords and her two sets of onyx tri-pronged kunai with a wood handle with some seals written on the handle._

_She could hear the remaining five fighters plan on how to get rid of her and to be honest she was ready for whatever they had to throw at her. _

_But while they planned Naruko sat on the edge of the stands talking to Kaia after receiving a hug from her father and mother while Jacob gave her the scroll for her '_destined car_' as he liked to call it saying every map he owned was to a car that fit they're drivers personality. _

_**00 with Naruko and Kaia 00**_

"So Naruko who do you think you're going to fight with as a partner?" Kaia asked sitting on the wall with Naruko next to her

She shrugged "It doesn't matter really all five of them don't want me here so I can imagine they're talking down there about how to get rid of me or plan to throw their fights while giving my '_Partner_' their equipment to win"

Raising an eyebrow Lebreau who was listening in asked "How do you know that?"

Pointing towards them she said "Just listen to them…I may not completely know your language but thanks to Kaia I got the basics down and I know they are plotting to remove me from the fights"

Both Kaia and Lebreau listened to the small group's conversation the woman who was her age said '_So it's agreed that during this round we remove the filth from the tournament by attacking her all at once'_

The last of the three women said '_Yes besides I doubt her majesty will mind we are just trying to purify the once holy ceremony like it was before this child came along_'

To say the least both women were appalled when Lebreau was going to attack them Naruko said "Please save your breath…They aren't worth it"

"But what they're planning is forbidden!" Kaia hissed before Naruko kissed her hand making her stop

"I agree Naruko they have to face some repercussion" Lebreau said watching Naruko tilt her head while noticing her whisker marks made her look very much like a fox

"Since they intend on just attacking me during this round anyway why not let them do it without being all sneaky…Besides" she started taking off her headband showing her eyes

"I want to show them why they shouldn't bare their fangs at an alpha" she finished when her pupils narrowed as her fangs became visible

Lebreau nodded saying "Okay Naruko I'll go along with it…I just hope you know what you're doing"

Grinning she said "Ah after so many years you've known me you have yet to learn how I tick"

Kaia nudged her saying "That's because she doesn't know you quite like I do...Also did you hear about the destroyed buildings?"

Naruko nodded "Yeah I went down to the site a month ago to see some wreaked machines with Kane's logo under the buildings…Seems the _King_ has decided to grace his subjects with his presence"

They nodded when Lebreau said "It's time you join them Naruko and good luck those five are some of Terra's strongest"

Nodding she said "I understand Lebreau but do know I have the skills of my old life who was trained to be a soldier since she was able to walk I was already holding weapons and striking with precision"

Jumping down after kissing Kaia's hand again she rejoined the others while Lebreau turned to her daughter with a raised eyebrow

"Yes mother it's true she like many children in her world were trained to be killers…She's taken her fair share of lives back then she even fought in a war before she was brought here" Kaia said sensing her mother's thoughts making the women go wide eyed before grinning

"Oh yes Kaia you're going to give me some healthy grandbabies to spoil" she said grinning ignoring the fact her daughter had her face buried in her hands trying to become invisible before turning her attention to the fighters

_**00 with the fighters 00**_

Now with the six fighters they were standing on the landmass in their groups although naruko's eyes were still closed as she had her arms crossed the five fighters watched her with slight hesitation as she no longer seemed like a child but a trained killer making them slightly hesitant

As the fighters continued to watch her they heard Lebreau announce "Fighters it is time for the next round!"

The crowd cheered until she raised her hand as she continued "But…To give things a new turn this will be a free for all battle where the winner will claim the hand of my daughter!"

The crowd nor did the fighters save for Naruko didn't know how to react although Naruko smirked as the crowd got into it while the five fighters started to feel cocky possibly thinking she would lose with it being five on one when the horn went off the two women and men fired off several arrows

Cutting down the arrows while dodging the ones she was unable to cut away she quickly brought her red queen from her back and blocked the attack from behind as she slowly looked behind her while opening her eyes making the man back off

"W-What are you?!" he asked as her eyes narrowed again making him flinch as she turned her attention to the group in front of her causing them to do the same

"Me? Well I'm Naruko .N.S Devlin daughter of Babs and Duke Devlin but you can call me the demon of motorcity" she said with a fanged grin as she charged at the first four knocking the first two unconscious

Turning to the one she missed she was cut across the nose with an arrow when she took her kunai and threw it between the two when she flipped over one and kicked him in the back of the head knocking him out

Hearing a loud whistle she turned her head to see a wide volley of arrows as they buried themselves into her as she fell back on her back

Kaia was shocked as she was about to cry out until she exploded into a burst of smoke to reveal what they hit was a small log with her top on it as a black flash appeared between the two remaining fighters which she incapacitated with a strong blow to the stomach for both of them causing them to collapse

The crowd was wide eyed with what she did as she not only teleported but also somehow replace herself with a log

Raising her arm Lebreau shouted "WINNER NARUKO .N.S DEVLIN!"

All the terradwellers cheered with Kaia being the loudest as she even jumped up and down clapping as Naruko smiled at her while drifting in her boat as she soon joined Kaia up on the stand giving the winner a celebratory kiss when she withdrew her kiss Naruko had a struck stupid look on her face which Kaia had to giggle at while dragging her to the chambers where the bonding is done

Rolling her eyes Lebreau said "The ceremony is now over as the bonding ceremony will now commence"

With her peace said she followed after the two love birds while Babs said "Lebreau we're going to give them they're space since I still remember you and Caius went through your bonding ceremony"

Blushing she said trying to defend herself "Aw we weren't that bad"

Duke, Babs and Jacob could only deadpan at the leader as Jacob said "Really? Why do you think I made those rooms sound proof from the inside out? You two went at it like wild animals!"

She could only drop her head in embarrassment as she walked away while tossing them the bird making the three laugh while she quickly ran after the two soon to be newly weds

Duke could only watch them from afar before asking "So…How soon do you think we can expect to have grandchildren?"

"I want to bet a couple years after this all happens" Jacob said pulling out a couple hundred dollars when Babs whacked them both in the back of they're heads

"I can't believe you two are betting on my daughter's love life!…I bet sooner" she said pulling two hundred dollars out of her pocket making the two men stare at her

"What just because I whacked you doesn't mean I don't want to make money" she defended getting a shrug from the two men before getting in their respective rides and drove away

_**00 Bonding Chamber 00**_

The chamber was rather for a better world mystic as she felt the natural energy flow through the room in waves as Naruko and Kaia stood in the center of a stone chamber room with several carvings and paintings with them standing on a marble carved floor

Looking at Kaia Naruko could see the anticipation as she shifted her weight from foot to foot making Naruko asked "Is everything alright?"

Nodding she smiled with a bit of nervousness in her system she said "I'm fine…It's just mom always told me about the bonding ceremony with how the two go through a marking where the two are further bound by their souls interconnecting…She said it was all one beautiful experience"

Smiling she took Kaia's hand saying "Sounds like it…And I'll make sure this is as beautiful for you as she said it was for her"

"I would surely hope so" they heard causing them to turn their attention to Kaia's mother walking in with some green ink similar to the green markings on the others in Terra

"Now Naruko I'm sure you've seen the others in terra like me with these green markings correct?" Lebreau asked getting a nod

"Excellent these markings are the sign of two souls being bound in an eternal connection not even death can break. Now I need you two to strip to your underwear so I can apply the paint"

The two looked at each other before blushing they've made out before but never gone as far as to see one another naked or remotely close besides Kaia who saw her in her sleep clothes last night

Complying Kaia was reduced to her basic underwear consisting of a white cloth wrapped around her breast with another set wrapped around her waist like underwear (Imagine Katara's swimwear in avatar the last air bender)

Naruko like before was in a pair of girls boxers and a black sports bra

Nodding Lebreau said while lighting some incense "Now I want the two of you to sit in front of each other while taking deep breaths as you hold the others hands while staring into the others eyes"

Doing so Lebreau proceeded to begin painting the markings on the two letting her hands move on their own as they began to form giving a flame like pattern instead of the usual broad lines like everyone else's

While this was happening Naruko and Kaia felt their bodies grow hotter as they actually felt the other's heart beat through their chests making the two pant with a blush on their cheeks as their chest's heaved from the incense

Lebreau smiled at this seeing the process was nearly compete as she made the finishing touches with the flame like markings on both of their thighs as she undid Kaia's underwear slightly to properly finish those another set of two on the ribs going under the breast as she undid both kaia and naruko's tops then the arms and collar bone

Finishing she put out the incense while watching the two newlyweds continue to stare into each other's eyes as Kaia's brown eyes flashed red for a second before gaining slits where her pupils were originally

Nodding to herself she said while tossing what remained of naruko's shirt to her knocking the two of them out of their trance allowing them to get their clothes back on"Alright you two the process is finished now let's get you two somewhere…comfortable for the evening"

The two got dressed while following her through a back door of the chamber room as Naruko asked still feeling that unquenchable heat in her chest "Somewhere comfortable? Why do we gotta get comfortable?"

Kaia nodded while unable to keep her eyes off Naruko feeling her body burn as they walked deep into the forest of Terra until they saw a large house

"Now head on inside and I'll see you two in a week" Lebreau said pushing the two of them in the room when she locked it from the outside while keeping the key

_**00 inside the house 00**_

Much to naruko's surprise and Kaia's curiosity they could only examine the room as it wasn't a huge house but more so one of those hotels or at least styled like one

There was a large bed bigger than a king with some rather expensive looking sheets and a multitude of pillows with a mini fridge and a large flat screen television in the wall

Along with that was a loveseat that was seated in front of the television and a kitchen with a fully stocked fridge and functioning oven

Bathroom was large as well with a walk in shower and a tub next to it as they raised an eyebrow while Naruko said "So…We're in here for a week….what are we supposed to do in here for a week besides watch TV?"

Feeling her body grow hotter she took her shirt off again while tossing it aside "God it's so hot in here"

Kaia wasn't fairing any better as she was sitting on the bed by the mini fridge when she saw a note

"Naruko come look at this" she said making her…husband? Wife? Come over seeing the note as Kaia read

'_Welcome to the newlywed couple Kaia and Naruko as part of the ceremony you two will stay in here for a week and everything will be handled _

_Inside are two drinks that will…help you with your heat situation please do drink and enjoy yourselves_

_Signed,_

_Lebreau fang_'

Inside the fridge was two small plastic bottles each with their names on them as the two drank it with a bit of resentment from the taste

"Ugh whatever that was…I don't think I'll be too insistent in drinking another" she said with Kaia agreeing when she reached for a remote while pulling Naruko along before she pushed her into the loveseat while sitting on naruko's lap

Wrapping her arms around Kaia's waist pulling her in closer something neither seemed to mind Naruko brought her face closer to Kaia's neck while watching an old movie before the world went to hell called _Nightmare on Elm Street_

Even though it was old it was still pretty good for a scare which proved truthful as Kaia jumped every now and again or hiding in her chest which had Naruko feel mixed in this situation

A part of her loved holding her wife like this…while another part of her felt every touch and subtle caress of Kaia's fingers when she rubbed naruko's arms feeling as if electricity flowed through her making the heat return hitting the two of them harder

Kaia who had her face in naruko's chest couldn't help but lightly shake as the heat coursed through her as her mind became hazy while looking up she saw Naruko look down at her before Kaia adjusted herself to where she straddled Naruko's waist before kissing her

The growing frustration from the heat they were experiencing grew the longer they're lips remained connected as Naruko growled into the kiss as she lifted Kaia princess style before tossing her on the bed

Sitting up Kaia could only get so far as Naruko hovered over her with her chest heaving much like her own

"N-Naruko" Kaia said leaning up as they kissed with the movie forgotten as Naruko lay on top of her kissing

_**00 Lemon time 00**_

"God Naruko!" she said holding naruko's head to her neck hissing the heat in her body feeling naruko's hands rove across her body making her shiver

"You're so beautiful Kaia" Naruko said softly in her ear getting a slight moan bringing her right hand to Kaia's chest massaging her B-cup through the cloth getting a soft moan

Not wanting to be left out she wrapped her legs around Naruko and undid her bandages letting her breast be free which she firmly gripped making the woman on top of her jolt as her breathing hitched

'_Damn it why didn't I take those pills mom gave me…Why is my body so fucking hot right now!_' she thought when she started kissing down Kaia's neck from her throat to both of her breast receiving a loud moan when Kaia brought her knee up hitting Naruko between the legs making Naruko fall to the side shaking

"Naruko!" she said alarmed sitting up while bringing herself to Naruko to see she was panting hard with her hands over her crotch

Reaching for it Naruko grabbed her hand "w-Wait Kaia please don't!"

"Naruko are you alright please let me see!" she said getting her hand free and pulled naruko's pants and underwear

Sitting up she said "Kaia don't!"

But she was too late as she saw Kaia gawking at her appendage standing at an imposing 10' mast as Kaia looked up she saw Naruko looking away ashamed

"N-Naruko what is this?" Kaia asked now sitting next to her as Naruko looked to the other side to avoid her gaze until Kaia grabbed her face

"Naruko what is this?" she repeated with a bit more force making her frown as Naruko was looking down

"I really wish you never knew about this but…when I was born Kaia…I wasn't born a complete girl…on my original mothers side of the family Uzumaki women aren't born male they're all born women and all have perfectly functional male and female genitals…Why I don't know but I was stuck with it" she said trying to pull away until she was held firmly onto the bed on her back looking into a pair of crimson red eyes

"And you never told me?! Naruko I love you! Do you think something like this" she said pointing to the firm appendage that was twitching from the cold air

"Will push me away?! You know I've dreamed of a family of our own and knowing this makes that dream a reality" she said calming down as red eyes stared down at her husband as she saw Naruko leak a few tears which she whipped away after the two shared a loving kiss

Separating she looked at the still throbbing appendage she asked when she saw Naruko flinch at her touch "have you ever…"

"Masturbate with it? No I would take some pills to keep it flaccid to prevent it from showing so no I never masturbated before" she explained which Kaia smiled at as she would soon be naruko's first in more ways than one

Gently gripping her husband's appendage Naruko flinched as she said "It's okay…you'll feel wonderful after this"

Trusting her she rubbed her hand across the top of head whipping a large amount of pre-cum as she licked it off moaning "hmm tastes sweet"

Getting off the bed she walked towards the cabinet by the bed and saw some type of massage lotion which she read was made from an aphrodisiac that heated the skin with the more friction and air she smiled thinking this was perfect

Grabbing the bottle she sat in front of Naruko as she sat on the edge of the bed saying "now relax you are going to feel a slight sensation"

Putting a small glob of lotion in her hand she began to gently rub the appendage getting a loud moan from Naruko as she slowly pumped her hand up and down getting a groan

"o-Oh god! Kaia that feels so good" she moaned feeling her go faster hearing this as her chest swelled seeing her husband enjoy this so much as she brought herself closer to it as she licked it from base to head making naruko's breath hitch

Feeling confident she thought '_just do what mom taught you Kaia take it in slowly and breathe through your nose…and for the love of gaia don't forget to swallow_'

Engulfing the head she slowly brought her head down taking in four inches before bringing her head up…then taking in more up to eight of the ten as Naruko combed her now clawed hands through Kaia's hair with a blush

"God Kaia that feels so good" she moaned causing the now red eyed girl to smile around her cock while taking one hand and started fingering herself while doing the same to Naruko causing the two to moan as she felt the vibrations flow through her body

Putting both hands on Kaia's head she said "S-Sorry Kaia I can't help myself"

Looking up she felt the rest of naruko's member embed itself in her throat making her eyes widen before moaning as she thought as she felt Naruko thrust deeper into her throat '_mother said this would usually hurt the first time but…It feels so good and she can only get bigger_'

With all the moaning it egged Naruko to go on faster as she felt that familiar knot grow in her stomach from Kaia toying with her slit and the feel of her throat Kaia was no better as the two released at once as rope after rope poured down Kaia's throat

Slowly pulling out she watched as Kaia swallowed her seed with pleasure causing her once semi-flaccid member to harden again

For Kaia the thought that this came from her husband thinking as she felt Naruko withdraw from her throat feeling it pool in her stomach after coming down from her own climax '_It's a little bitter but it's something I could get used to…But god she sure saved quite a bit I was afraid I couldn't swallow it all_'

"hmmm Naruko I think I could get addicted to that…But I can savor more of that later right now" she said pushing Naruko on her back as she crawled over her after removing her clothing much like Naruko had as was now hovering over her mate as white eyes met red

Laying on top of her she felt naruko's member twitch against her rear she grinned showing her fangs as she began to grind against it making Naruko moan when Kaia captured her lips

"Right now another part of me needs to savor this but I want it to be with the whole you…not the illusion" she said reaching back while gripping her member as Naruko broke her own illusion revealing her ears and tails making Kaia smile

Hovering over it Naruko sat up allowing Kaia to have a grip on something as she slowly lowered herself onto the large appendage while Naruko held onto Kaia's hips firmly as she slowly helped Kaia lower herself until she met Kaia's barrier

Looking into Kaia's now crimson eyes she asked "are you sure you want to keep going Kaia?"

She nodded pushing Naruko on her back and let herself go causing naruko's member to impale her causing her to fall forward onto Naruko in an attempt to ease her pain which Naruko complied holding her and kissing her while having her massage Kaia's sides

Letting her adjust Naruko felt Kaia shake as she turned her head to see Kaia crying "K-Kaia what's the matter?"

Instead of these tears being of sadness they were of joy as she said "Mother was right this is truly magical being connected to you this way…I love you Naruko"

With tears of her own she smiled while briefly kissing her wife saying while holding her in a loving embrace "I love you too Kaia"

While in the hold Naruko felt Kaia shift her hips as Naruko groaned in pleasure with Kaia whispering in her ear "_I want you Naruko. I want you to completely make me yours in every way_"

Smiling they kissed once more as she felt Kaia lift up till only the head was inside before falling getting a soft moan from them both as they slowly met between thrusts as Kaia felt her insides mold to naruko's phallic

"o-Oh god Kaia your so tight" Naruko grunted as the two grew comfortable as Naruko lifted herself up and sat on the edge of the bed causing the change in position to push her member deeper into Kaia causing her to scream in orgasmic bliss

"k-Kaia?" she huffed suddenly feeling a pleasurable grip on her member save for the walls that were squeezing her

"I-I'm fine Naruko i-it's just I wasn't expecting that and you ended up prying open my womb and it caused me to cum…I can continue but why don't you take the lead" she said feeling Naruko grab her waist and lifted Kaia off her lap and brought her down meeting naruko's hard thrusts as she increased her thrust speed causing her lover to scream in ecstasy feeling her husband inside her

Laying Kaia on her back she continued thrusting while taking her left breast in her hand while sucking on that sensitive nerve cluster on her neck just at the junction where her neck and collar bone meet causing her to mew while wrapping her arms and legs around Naruko bringing her closer

Kaia who's entire body was in one continuous orgasm thought '_Oh god! She's literally an animal I want more of this…But with her stamina I don't think I could handle her alone…Oh Gaia she keeps hitting that spot!_'

The two became so lost in their heat that all restriction was lost as naruko's thrust became erratic as Naruko was about to pull out to release Kaia firmly locked her legs around Naruko keeping her buried deep inside

"Kaia let me go…I'm gonna!" she started when Kaia claimed her lips again as their tongues battled before Kaia said

"I want you to cum inside…I want the first time to be with you releasing it inside" she said pushing Naruko over the edge as she released another series of shots inside Kaia's womb making the two moan as Kaia felt herself become full with her lovers seed

Pulling out Kaia moaned feeling full from her new husband as she opened her eyes with a content smile saying "That was wonderful"

Returning the smile Naruko said "I told you that I would make this as wonderful as Lebreau said it would be"

Kissing her Kaia looked down to see the large amount of semen flow out of her and noticed Naruko looking down as well with her enlarged member now confirming her thought which also explained why she had multiple mates in the past making her sigh as Naruko scratched the back of her head in embarrassment

"hehe I guess you're just too irresistible to me" she said getting a sigh from Kaia as she got up and onto her hands and knees making Naruko go wide eyed

"I did tell you I wanted you to claim me in every way…And there is still one part you haven't claimed" she said shaking her hips

Crawling forward she grabbed the bottle Kaia used earlier and massaged her ass with it and inside allowing her to make this easier on the both of them causing Kaia to moan from the heat and the foreign intrusion feeling naruko's fingers spread open her ass while moving around

"Hmmm Naruko please put it in…fuck me please" she begged shaking her ass again as Naruko complied as she gently pushed in allowing the large intrusion to enter as the two moaned feeling her ass grip her like a vice

"Oh god Kaia your ass is so tight" Naruko moaned finally hilting her member allowing Kaia the time to adjust from the full feeling

"fuck Naruko…Harder fuck me harder!" she growled looking back as her pupils were narrowed until they were the size of pinpricks as Naruko gave a fanged grin wrapping her arms around her mates waist letting her get deeper as they both felt they're third orgasm approach Naruko brought her face close to Kaia's neck

"Kaia" she said making her lover turn her head into a searing kiss as they separated showing her fangs as they raked across her neck while maintaining eye contact as Kaia nodded as they both released with Naruko sinking her fangs into Kaia's neck making her howl

_**00 lemon over 00**_

Removing her fangs a mark of a wolf's head was seen as the two collapsed in the bed in each other's arms basking in the glow of what they've done as Kaia was curled into her with Naruko's arms wrapped around her

"Hmm that felt better than I could ever imagine…Though my ass and pelvis hurts I could adjust" she said turning in her hold as she wrapped her arms around Naruko's neck with her leg draped over the others

Giggling Naruko said kissing Kaia on her forehead "Sorry" was all she said getting a smirk in return

"Its fine but we're going to have to practice to get used to it all huh?" she said with a seductive grin as Naruko rolled her eyes before returning the grin

"Seductive minx" she said yawning as the two fell asleep in each other's arms with a smile

_**00 Timeskip one week overview 00**_

_During the entire week it was safe to say the events were…Interesting to say the least as Naruko suspected Kaia had indeed developed a chakra network with rather large reserves almost as much as her old friend Kurama. And then when they woke up after their first night as a couple when Naruko marked her she ended up becoming a half demon which Kaia didn't seem to mind although she had to adjust to the increase in sensitivity to her increased senses like the light and sound._

_Another thing they worked when they weren't going at it like rabbits in heat which for both of them after the bonding and the marking was pretty accurate save for them being wolves/foxes instead of rabbits. They were spending time trying to figure out the map Jacob gave them was a blurred out map of motorcity although Kaia found a spare map with the exact markings that were on the map they were given._

_And while they weren't working on the map they agreed to work on Kaia's control in her youkai and chakra as well as working on her physical abilities since she now had a chakra network she could now afford to learn Fuinjutsu which she thoroughly enjoyed the art although she hated the fact that Naruko got her wearing seals that made her body heavier and made it harder to move but would further appreciate the benefits since she's become more physically fit and stronger._

_None the less Naruko and Kaia spent the remaining week to enjoy they're time together be it just training or enjoying the physical pleasures of they're love._

_**00 inside the home 00**_

"Hmmm Kaia if you keep doing this we won't be leaving this bed" Naruko said moaning as Kaia continued to kiss and suck on her neck as her ears and tails were spread out on the bed

"I can't help myself Naruko" Kaia moaned as she hovered her as the most notable changes to her was Kaia now sported ten flowing tails that were a toxic green color like her hair which also had a blood red streak in it while Kaia's eyes were now heterochromatic with the left being a toxic green with honey brown flecks flowing in it while the right was a dark red like a fine chardonnay

Smirking she wrapped her arms around Kaia's waist as she pulled her down with one hand reaching for her tails while the other hand was combing through her hair getting a moan as they kissed

Unaware of the intruder they heard "Aw that's such a wonderful sight to behold…and it seems you two thoroughly enjoyed yourselves for the week but if you want the room for a couple more hours I can wait outside?"

Freezing in mid grope as Naruko's hand was firmly gripping Kaia's ass while Kaia was groping Naruko's breast they turned their heads to see Lebreau grinning while taking a photo showing they were both in their underwear and no bra or covering

"M-Mother!" Kaia said alarmed as she sat up with her tails covering her chest with her tails while Naruko sat up doing the same while using her other tail to grab their bandages since neither were wearing bra's when they were brought here as Naruko was about to bind her chest Kaia threw a bag of clothes on the bed

"Babs was kind enough to drop off some clothes for you and Kaia since those are probably pretty dirty. She even put some thought into your clothes Kaia" she said as the two relented as they went into the bathroom with their clothes as they showered and came back out

Naruko was now wearing a black single sleeve turtleneck with tight black vinyl jeans and boots with her hair done in a ponytail

Kaia was wearing a black leather mini skirt with a pair of shorts on underneath with a brown shirt and green top with a fur pelt just like her mothers

"There now Naruko what are you and Kaia going to do?" Lebreau asked sitting on the recliner with an questioning look

"Kaia and I were going to check out where Jacob got us looking for that car…Why it's out in the no man's land near that dangerous ramp is beyond me" she said as a forethought with Kaia nodding grabbing the map

"I'm more curious about how Jacob has knowledge of the cars but he's never gotten them himself" Kaia said marking the map with the cars location

"Maybe he didn't he grab them because he already has one and wants others to have they're means of transportation?" Lebreau proposed getting a shrug from the two as she got up saying

"Well I better be getting back Babs and I were about to have our girls night" she said waving to the happy couple as she walked out the house

"We better get a move on it gets dark early this time of year" Kaia said running out the home with Naruko following close behind

_**00 in the dead lands of motorcity 00**_

"Remind me to kick Jacob in his soft spot for sending us to the middle of nowhere" Kaia said getting a nod from Naruko as she scanned the area looking around

"Not if I do it first I mean he could have at least included some kind of marker or noticeable landmark but instead he-" Naruko started to rant until she took a step causing the ground to groan under her making her halt

"Naruko?" Kaia started feeling the ground starting to cave under their feet

"Yeah" Naruko said looking over with a blank face which Kaia returned

"I think I might just kill Jacob" Kaia said when they fell through the floor followed by a series of grunts and slurs from the two when Naruko shouted "**JACOB WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE YOUR ASS IS MINE!**"

Back at jacob's shop he heard Naruko's threat making him close the shop for a bit shaking

_**00 ? 00**_

"Ugh think I fell on my head and what fell on me?" Naruko groaned sitting up to see Kaia's ass in her face getting shrug biting it making her jump up glaring at Naruko while rubbing where she bit

"What want me to kiss it better?" she said with a grin only to receive a wide eyed look as Kaia pointed behind her

"What? See something Ka..ia?" she said looking in where Kaia pointed to see what looked like a semi well maintained Lamborghini veneno

"I think from the looks of that car Jacob was right on target with the personality?" Kaia suggested getting a nod from Naruko who was inspecting it with her knowledge from her father-daughter bonding as they would work on cars together

"I would believe so…And it seems through the years of negligence it would take some time before Bahamut here would be considered road ready…Not to mention the adjustments to the use of weapons" Naruko said looking the car over before a thought came to Naruko

"Ummm…Kaia" she said looking up

"What?" she responded wondering why Naruko was staring from where they fallen from

"…H-How are we going to get this thing out of here?" Naruko asked making her pause looking around for a possible exit only finding none

"…Fuck!" Naruko exclaimed when they realized neither packed any spare Fuinjutsu scrolls

Yes this was another miraculous day in Naruko's wonderful life in motorcity

_**Hyoton: Phew! That was a rather long chapter and I gotta say I like how I did it. Anyways I kinda came to a coin toss as to what type of car Naruko would find when Jacob gave her the rolled up paper as I was stuck between a Lamborghini veneno…and the Mazda taiki so…I did a coin toss a rather half assed way of choosing but what are you going to do**_

_**Anyways tell me what you think something I should work on for the next chapter…and no flamers I like criticism but for someone to just say '**_**your shity and shouldn't be writing**_**' or some other shit won't be valued **_

_**Anyways I'll be updating Naruto's red dawn and start Prince of sound Soon after so look forward to it**_

_**P.S.: The next chapter of Naruto's red dawn will be relatively short…just a heads up for the people who've been looking forward to it**_


End file.
